Hinata's Journey
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Majic. Power. Deceit. Innocent little Hinata is caught in this dark world with no where to go. Fortune smiled upon her, for a powerful Mage's Dragon took a shine to her. Now on a search for the Mage's brother, how will she fair growing up in this world?
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: I havent updated in awhile... But oh well. Heres a new story to read.

Do not own Naruto.

xXxxxxxXX

The fire ate the town hungrily. Flames licked at the midnight sky, the smoke blotting out the stars.

A lone man stood on top a burning building, watching the swarming people below. There was no remorse for them, not even the slightest. After all, they were corrupt and dirty. Humans didn't deserve to live. They were ruthless, using and selling innocent people like animals. There was no respect for life.

Thus was why he felt nothing for the puny people as the fire ate their home away. With little emotion, he raised his hand to the night sky.

Roar! A large dragon swooped from the stars, his black scales glinting red from the fire. Fire spewd from his mouth in spires, lighting the town up further with his powerful flames.

He watched the chaos.

A girl caught his eye, she was ridiculously small. Her hair was unnaturally deep purple, signifying she was no normal human. His blood boiled in his veins at the sight of the collar on her neck, the human pulling her along with no regard to her well being.

The small girl fell, his hand twitched. A growl erupted from his throat when the lady started dragging her along harshly. The small child mage was gripping at the neck collar as it choked her, she was trying her best to keep up to the lady, her thin legs wobbly. It was pittyfull.

After a final tug on the collar, the lady seemed to give up. She let go of the leading chain and gave a last glance at the child. Then she ran, leaving the child in the flames.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched her sit there, useless. Why didnt she run? She was free now. But instead she stared blankly at the flurry of people.

Then she raised her head to look directly at him, her pure white eyes staring right at him.

The dragon that was under his control seamed to go on a rampage, breaking from his will. In an instant the large dragon swooped down too In front of the girl, his large frame towering infront of her. The girl stared up at the dragon, no fear of the large beast.

A small smile lifted his lips. She seamed... Intresting.

XxXxXxxXxX

The dragons mightly body didnt cause her any fear. Nor did its large sharp teath. It was no more than she was use to. Fear was no longer an emotion in her mind.

Tilting her head, she stared into the dragons crimson eyes. The bloody colour was fascinating, the century's of knowledge flowing freely in the liquid depths.

With a small frail hand, she reached up. It was much like the wolf she befriended awhile ago, wild yet kind. She could feel its love and hate from its ancient heart. A small kind smile lifted her lips at the towering dragon.

Then, its large head lowered in-front of her, it's forehead pressing against her small hand. Who blinked, her jaw dropping as the connection formed.

It was much like everything else she touched, she could see all its experiences in its life. Her eyes were special, they were able to see miles around her, and even see emotions. When she touched something, she could feel it, be it, connect with it.

"Hinata..." The deep growl of the dragon saying her name made her smile. She nodded, her head bouncing up and down. He moved so his back was open to her, the dark scales glinting in the light. "Come with us, child." The dragons smooth hurr was comforting. It was ancient, just like the wolves. She tilted her head, her eyes locking with the dragons. "He will find you again, he knows your sent." She nodded.

"Come." She nodded her head blankly. Weakly, she pulled her small frail body onto the dragons large back. It's large wings opend, the wind parting around them as the dragon shot into the sky. A small giggle came from her lips, the air parting around them thrilling her. The wind was so soft in the sky, much unlike on the ground.

"I see you picked up a child, Seph." Hinata's advanced eyes could see the male standing on the dragons back, directly in between the wings. His long hair whipped around his face, making him look dark and alluring. She smiled brightly, seeing his strange red-eyes. Those were the exact same eyes as her roommate that got sold three weeks ago. "Sasuke." She attempted to get up, but the wind wouldn't allow her. The wind wouldn't even let her look behind her, it kept her head plastered to the dragons scales.

The mans eyes narrowed, his lips turning downward. He stalked up to her and sat down behind her, then pulled her small body onto his lap. She stared up at him wide eyes, her frail body not allowing her to move like him.

Now that he was closer she could see the different face features. Her eyes were good at distances, but not for details. His face was older, his eyes more knowing. They both had the same pale skin and crimson eyes.

"How do you know my brother?" Hinata stared up at him blankly. Brother... Sasuke often went on about how his older brother would save him. "Tell me, how do you know him." Itachi shook her shoulders harshly, making her blink. She smiled up at him, her mouth opening to speak.

Suddenly the dragon took a downward dive, making her stomach drop. With a brief pause, she clutched onto the Sasuke-look-alikes chest. It was common sense, to hold onto something when your dropping.

With a loud thump, the dragon landed on the ground. "Itachi." Its head whipped around. "Stop threatening her. The girl does not know how to feel fear."

The man holding her suddenly pushed her off the dragon. She landed on the ground with a loud thump. Pain struck her side, her arm going numb.

"Itachi!" The dragons loud growl made her open her eyes to see what was going on. The man stood above her, his eyes like burning fire, while the dragon was stuck in a flaming cage of black fire. The dragon paced back and forth, looking extremely nervous.

The man suddenly gripped her hair, making her wince. He pulled her up by her hair, making her squeak at the sharp tingles in her scalp.

"Tell me, how do you know my brother." His deep voice vibrated threw her body, making her squirm.

"Sasuke... Was my roommate... before he was sold..." She stared into the mans eyes, sensing the passion and power from deep within him. "You... Are looking for him... I can feel your... Desperate need to find him..." The mans eyes widened a fraction.

"How do you know this?" He tightened his grip on her hair, making her flinch at the sharp tingles. With great determination, she kept staring at him.

"I can see more than my eyes let on..."

The man paused, he seamed to be in deep thought. Hinata wanted to reach out and touch him so bad, to feel his soul link with hers... But she knew better than that. People hated being red. They hated when they get put out on a platter for her. She learned that from Sasuke.

"Your useless..." He dropped her, her frail body crumpling to the ground.

With great effort, she pulled herself up with her good arm.

"I want to find Sasuke too... Take me with you." The mans eyes locked on her yet again. She stared at him hard, mustering up all the power she could. She liked Sasuke, he was a kind soul. To meet him again... She would treasure it.

"No."

"I can be useful! I will do anything." She felt the odd need to see the raven haired body again. Not because of affection, but for curiosity. Family... She wanted to see their reunion.

"No."

Itachi stared down at her hard.

"Sasuke was my first human friend... I want to see him happy..." Her head lolled, her vision going black at the edges. "To see... Bonds..." The black ate her vision, her body going limp.

XxXxXxXxXxx

"Shes a determined little thing..." Itachi said as he looked over to Seph, the dragon seamed to be pouting. The fire cage disipatated, letting Seph spread his large wings.

"Yes, so lets take her with us." The dragon hurred. Itachi glowered.

"Shes a tough little one... If you train her, she could be powerful one day." The dragon nudged her small body with his nuzzle. "She also has the only lead on your brother that we've found in years..."

There was a long pause.

"Fine.." Itachi closed his eyes, his face blank. "But if she dies, she dies."

XxXxxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: And the beginning of a new journey :D


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: Well... I hope you like.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXXXxXXXx

Hinata awoke to the pleasant chirp of birds, the sun warm on her face. She opened her eyes to smile at the beautiful greenery around her. The trees were tall, the grass wild and unkept. It was peaceful to be in such a natural place.

Behind her, she seen Itachi leaning against a tall tree. His red eyes were dark in thought.

"Is... Something bothering you...?" She twisted around to face him. She didn't need to turn to see him, but it made people more comfortable when she did. Imedetly his gaze sharpened, his moment of thought gone. She tilted her head, sensing his unease. "Im sorry..." She smiled shyly, trying to get him to loosen up. Itachi stayed still as as statue.

With wobbly legs she stood, her muscles threatening to give out on her any moment. Her body was weak from malnutrition.

Itachi seemed to notice this, because he stood and stalked over to her. She looked up at him, her jaw dropping at his hight. He was even taller than she thought, she only came up to his stomach.

"Sit." His face was emotionless, but Hinata could see the worry. Obediently, she sat. Itachi sat down infront of her awkwardly, but swiftly. Hinata observed him quietly. Itachi seamed to be a man of few words, it made her smile. He was a lot like Sasuke.

Itachi reached into a leather pouch that rested on his hip. Hinata stared when his hand came out with dried meat.

The smell of the meat made her mouth water. Blinking, she looked away. She didn't want to seem like a beggar.

"Eat." She shook her head, a blush on her cheeks. "Eat." He prompt her again, nudging the dried meat closer to her. She lowered her head in refusal, the blush growing. Despite her starving body, she didn't want to take his food. In her eyes, food was scarce. Each and every scrap was to be cherish.

Hinata bit her lip when she seen a brief flash of frustration cross Itachi's stoic face. She didn't want to make him angry, he was o kind for that. Carefully, as if testing himself- he reached out and gripped her chin. Hinata froze, not knowing how to react. Warily she watched Itachi's face for any sign of aggression, but their was nothing. As if she was glass he prodded her lips with a small piece of dried meat. Hinata blinked, her mouth opening in reply. Itachi shoved the little piece in and motioned for her to chew. She did as he said, chewing the meat slowly. Her stomach growled loudly, begging for more. Blushing, she looked to the side. Her damn body was betraying her.

They sat there like that for awhile, Itachi ripping off small pieces of dried meat and feeding it to her. Hinata couldn't help but think of Sasuke, both brothers seam to have a kind streak. Sasuke also shared food with her when she was his roommate.

Slowly, strength started to fill her limbs again.

"You need to take better care of your body." Itachi stood, motioning for her to follow. She got to her feet, still a bit wobbly. She staggered, catching herself on his pant leg.

Quickly, she backed up and looked up at him. Not even brief anger crossed his features. Hinata couldn't help but be confused. She felt so little emotion from him, like there was nothing there at all. It was interesting, but nerve raking as well. She was so use to people being angry with her, or disgusted.

"Hn." Itachi started walking, not waiting for her to follow. Hinata ran to catch up to him, her body aching in-protest. Her body was still weak. Withen moments she found herself out of breath and tired.

Itachi sighed.

He stopped. So she stopped to, her breath ragged. Itachi knelt down beside her, making her eyes widen. His back was to her, his head turned so one single red eye could watch her. "Get on." His voice was a monotone.

She stared at him for a moment, processing. His slight frustration made her tilt her head; it wasn't at her. She could tell that much. Perhaps it was at their slow pace. It did seam like he was walking slower for her.

Obediently, she climbed on.

"Thank-" She was cut off by his sharp voice.

"Do not think I'll be this kind again." His words sounded rude, but she could tell he was just being strict. She smiled brightly. It was a sign. He was allowing her to stay by his side for now.

"Thank you..." She rested her head in-between his shoulder blades.

XxXxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Itachi and Hinata! I cant wait for Hinata to grow up ;D Or... Perhaps, reveal her age? Hint hint?


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks she had been traveling with him. As the days past, her weak limbs grew sturdier. Nor did she look so whitherd and thin, now she looked like a healthy young girl.

Itachi didn't talk much, but she grew accustomed to the silence. Everyone in a while, the Dragon Seth would entertain her. Resting was rare. As she got stronger, he made them walk more and more. The terrain was rough, sometimes treacherous. Like Itachi said, he wasn't easy on her. In a way, she was thankful. When he showed even the slightest bit of kindness, her heart would speed. It was weird, she never felt anything like it before.

"Itachi…." They were currently resting in a shaded patch of forest. Itachi halted, finding it best to rest before they started up the mountain. As healthy as she was, the trip would be tough for even grown men.

"Hn." His eyes were closed, his head dipping down. There was an aura of peace around him, it made her smile in content. He was a kind person, despite the fact he tried to act heartless. The way he treated her- it was nicer than anyone had ever been to her. It must be a family thing, because Sasuke was rather kind to her too.

Her smile widened. Maybe this was the family feeling she always wanted?

"How… Old are you..?" She wanted to know more about her… Family. Was it appropriate to think that? As long as he didn't know, it shouldn't be a problem.

"…18." She was surprised when he answered her, she was even more surprised by his age. The way he acted, he seemed more like someone in their mid-twenties.

"So then…. You are… Five years older than Sasuke and I." She said quietly, happy that she learned something new about her 'brother.'

Itachi's eyes snapped open, his pupils dilated. Hinata tilted her head, surprised at his emotion. His pale colored lips opened, drawing her attention to them. "_Your thirteen years old?_" The disbelief in his words warped his tone into one of surprise. She tilted her head. It was rare for him to show emotion, let alone let it warp his image of perfection.

"Yes…" She grew more surprised when his eyebrows rose.

Was her age such a surprise?

"Your body… Is so petite… I imaged you were perhaps seven." His tone became slightly more controlled, but his face was still strange. She couldn't help but giggle at it. That seemed to be the trigger, because immediately his face snapped back into a mask of pure emotionless perfection. "We should get going." He stood briskly, nodding for her to follow.

Hinata was happy. She got to see a new side of him. It made her so happy, she wanted to see more.

Quielty, she trotted along behind him.

Xxxxxxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: It's been awhile since I updated… Its not much, but its something.

Also. We do not own Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark and unpleasant. The air was musky, and cold.

Itachi and Hinata were currently in a cave. Earlier she spotted an army on the mountain trail far up ahead. When she told Itachi, he immediately drug her to this cave. Quite literally drug her. He grabbed her by the hem of her shirt and pulled her all the way there. It's been two days since then. They were rationing their water to last three more days, and their food was gone. From now on, she defiantly was going to start hording more food.

The worst part about it all was she couldn't see. The one thing she always had was now gone. She curled up tighter into a ball. Not far from her, she could hear Itachi sigh.

"You do not know basic majic, do you?" His voice was monotone, but she could faintly hear the distain.

She puffed out her cheeks in a pout. "I never… Had a teacher… I learned a few things from watching other children, but that would be all." She listened as Itachi sighed.

"Well, what do you know?" His voice moved farther, making her grumble and scoot closer. She did not want him to leave her. Being near him was probably the closest thing she would ever have to family. She smiled dimly.

"I watched… Sasuke do many fire spells, but I could only copy the one where a fire ball comes from my mouth… Once, I watched a lady heal a deep gash! I can only heal slight scrapes…" She paused, thinking about her other friend, Gaara. No matter what she did, she could never copy on of his techniques. Then there was the person who would bully her, his name was Hidan. She shivered from the cold ground. As much as she hated it, his majic was closest to what she could do. It was easy to copy his blood-lust majic, and his blood manipulation. "I learned… Some blood manipulation majic…" She said, her voice quivering from a stomach cramp.

Itachi must of took it as something else, because next thing she knew, he was infront of her, his large hands on his shoulders. Even in the dark she could see his burning red eyes. Another shiver ran up her spine, but it wasn't from the cold. This time it was something else. His beautiful eyes… She swayed.

"_Hinata_…" She shot upright, her face heating. Itachi's eyes grew brighter. "I need to feed you." He stood, the outline of his figure barely visible in the dark cavern.

Feed. That meant hunting. Which meant going outside where the soldiers were. If Itachi pulled her to the cave so urgently, they had to be bad.

"No." She clung to his leg; she used her arms, legs, and clung with all her might. Itachi stayed still, much to her delight.

"…" His silence was questionable. Then she realized… It was a dummy! There was no heat coming from his leg what so ever. He must have used a dopple ganger to avert her. It would be easy for him too, since she couldn't exactly see right now.

"How _dare_ you do this?" She stood, her hands on her hips. She was well aware that he could see and hear threw the dopple ganger, as well as move it. It was basically another him. Alas, the issue with dopple gangers was that they could not hold majic. So their only use were diversions.

"You need to eat." Was all the dopple ganger said. She puffed out her chest, with her head held high. She couldn't see the Itachi, but she assumed he would be nonchalant.

"I can very well handle myself, and go find food if need be!" She growled. The Itachi made no response. "Please, come back. I do not want you to get hurt." She said, a bit softer, but still stern. Next thing she knew, she felt a hand on her head. Itachi's clones hand.

Her cheeks grew red, all her confedience deteroating.

"Then… Please hurry." She stepped forword, her arms wrapping around the dopple gangers waist.

Bile rose is her throat at the thought of loosing Itachi. For some reason, the thought made her heart hurt. Was it because Itachi was her image of the perfect brother? Yes, that had to be it.

xXxXxXxXXXX

Her insides hurt. More than she could ever imagine. It was hot too. The two combine made her sweak in pain. The doppple ganger pat her head awkwardly, as if trying to comfort her.

Another pain racked her body. What was this? Never before did she feel such intense pain. It started about an hour after Itachi left, and continued to get worst and worst.

A hot burst inbetween her legs made her shoot up, but another intence pain made her topple over. The dopple ganger got closer, but she hissed at it.

"G… Go away..." She growled, her face ten shades of red.

She knew what was going on now.

She was becoming a woman.

XxXxxXXxxx

Itachi watched Hinata topple over in pain. His head sped for a moment, before he pushed the feeling down. Whatever was attacking her now was not hunger, she would never show such a face if it was merely hunger.

The little girl hissed at the dopple ganger, making his eyes widen slightly. What was she doing? Then he seen it. The blood around her hips. A lot of it too.

Good god, she was dying!

Immediately, he dropped his hand to the ground, a large black circle of flame circling him like a vortex as he summoned Seth. "_We need to get back to Hinata soon as possible_." How unsightly, he couldn't even hold the panic from his voice.

An arrow shot at them, then many more. The army was now aware of him.

Hell with them. Hinata was dying! He, who leveled towns at a flick of a finger did not have the time to deal with their puny minds.

When… Did he become so attached to her?

xXxxXxXX

How embarrassing! What was she going to do? She was stuck in a cave, her insides not allowing her to move.

She watched many girls go through the pain with her eyes, but never once did she think it would be so _horrid._

Once a month! Once a month she would have to deal with it!

"_Hinata_!" The cave smashed inward, crumbing around her. The dopple ganger shielded her from the debris before proofing away. There was Seth, the mighty dragon with Itachi on his back.

How the hell did he burst through a mountain? Oh, the pain was making her more and more agitated… Her thoughts were becoming meaner than what she was use too. She buried her face in the dirt in humiliation.

Why, oh why did she have to be a woman.

Arms! She was in Itachi's arms! Of all places… Of all times!

"Pl…Please don't die…" He held her tighter, his eyes wide.

Wait. Die?

The sunlight filtered onto them from the large hole Seth made.

"Im… Not dying." She stared at him, wincing slightly at the pain.

Itachi's face blanked, his lips parting. "Then, what is happening?"

"I… Am becoming a woman…" She blushed, her stomach making her curl up tighter.

Next thing she knew, she was tossed onto Seth's back, no remorse.

"We're leaving."


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: Well, last chapter had a lot of Oocness, mainly cuz of period pains xD Now, we will continue.

We do not own Naruto.

XxXXxxxx

She swayed back and forth, eyes half lidded as they flew through the sky. It was a few days after the period incident, and her insides no longer felt like they were being crushed. But… She drew her eyes down to the sandy ground beneath them, Itachi refused to speak with her since. Now that she was in the right state of mind again, she was sad.

She was happy to grow closer to her older brother, but now he was even more distant then when they met.

Perhaps… It was her state of mind when her insides were curling, but now he… Hated her. Perhaps he would drop her off in the next town, leaving her all alone... Her head bobbed, stricken with sleep deprivation. For a moment, her head rested on his shoulder. She suddenly jumped awake, feeling his hard muscles tense up. She quickly lifted her head, eyes wide. Her face heated, her eyes burning from sleep. How uncouth of her. She was being to imposing. She shifted a bit farther down Seth's back, a comfortable distance between them.

XxXXxXxx

It was easy to forget she was a woman. She had the body of a child, even the gently voice of one.

But now she had her first blood, she was obviously going to start her womanly fazes. It often started with the complaint personality, and the shrewd remarks. Then would come the sly-ness. Finally, she would become shameless.

That's what he knew of woman. He had many chase after him. Many adore him. Many loved him. He watched them all, unknowingly to them. They were such vile things. Sneaking amongst each other, stabbing each others backs.

Yet Hinata did not show the slightest sign of change. She was still quiet as usual. Whenever they stopped, she would make the best use of herself. She was… A good child. Gently, he shook his head. He would keep her around a little longer, see how she turned out.

In reality. He just didn't want to let her go. Her presence was one of comfort. Not that he needed her, but she was nice to have around. At first she was a burden, but she quickly adapted. It was obvious she was used to a life of hard work.

When he felt her head rest between his shoulders, his heart jumped. Soon as it was there, it was gone, making his eye brows furrow. He was sure she was going to start seducing him like the many other woman he knew.

Rather, she moved away from him, father. Now… Why did that bother him?

XxxXXXx

They stopped in a town. He gave her a handful of gold and told her to go play. She stared at him, studying him. Seth was un-summoned, leaving just them. He didn't look like he was about to leave her, but the amount of gold in her hand was… Gracious. Perhaps most she ever seen. But he made no move to leave her side while the trudged down the sand covered street. People in layers and layers of clothing eyed them, specify Itachi. He wore cloths like them, but all black. She wore the same cloths she met him in, a tattered grey servants dress. The sun beat down on her skin, her dark hair burning.

She shook it off. It was all trivial.

Her first goal, was to find water. They needed water for the heated travel. They could hunt food, so that was no bother. A small smile tilted her lips as they made their way to the market.

XxxXxxX

He gave her money to test her. What would she spend it on? Cloths? Sweets? Jewls? His eyes narrowed as a small smile tilted her lips. What was she thinking?

They made their way to the market, his suspicion growing.

Much to his surprise, she bypassed all the novel stands, going straight for the one who had bags of water.

How… Efficient. A sudden gleam entered her eyes as she spoke to the man, battering him down. It was like she had experience in the area, and a lot of it. Then again, she was a slave girl. She managed to gain bags and bags of water for only three gold. If it was him, it would have perhaps used fear to barter him down. Then, the trader would still charge him 6 gold at least.

She was useful.

She looked up to him, her eyes searching him. What was she looked for? The light in her eyes died down, making him blink. What did he do?

She held out the bag of gold, confusing him even more. Was she done? She had a whole bad of gold, of which she could do anything with. Including getting cloths for her burning flesh. The sun was not kind to her. Her cheeks were red from the heat, her skin clammy. But somehow, she completely ignored it.

A look of interest colored her eyes, making him blink. Where did that look come from?

"Ca… Can I go see… See if I can get a clue for Sasuke?" He blinked again.

This girl… Was much different than he was thinking. She showed no sign of change. Not one. She was still intent of finding his brother. Never gave one thought to material items, and now she was looking for his permission to do something.

"Meet me where we landed." Her smile made his heart warm. Indeed, she was a good girl.

XxxXXxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: ITAHINA! ITAHINA! I love this pairing so much. Either way, hope you liked.


End file.
